Jealousy
by KinomiyaHiwatari
Summary: Tyson/Kai. One-shot. Tyson and Kai are arguing, well at least Tyson is arguing Kai is just being Kai "No, Tyson she wasn't flirting with me" Kai told him with a calm voice. "And why did he give you her number then?" Tyson asked him a little bit angry. "How can I know it?" "Are you kidding me Kai?"


_3 hours ago_

Max, Rei, Kenny, Tyson, Kai and Daichi were in a bar, suddenly a girl approached Kai, who was waiting for a drink a few meters away from his friends, they stayed talking for a little while and then she gave him her number written on a paper before she left. Kai grabbed the paper and put it in his pocket and then he came back where his friends were.

A few meters away was Tyson observing the scene carefully and a little bit angry, well actually he was very angry with his boyfriend for his attitude. Tyson has full confidence in Kai but that doesn't mean that he can't get jealous or that the situation hadn't bother him. He is not a jealous person but this time it was more than justified to be like that. The most jealous between the two, even though you wouldn't believe it, was Kai and Tyson was sure that if Kai were in his shoes he would have been there by his side marking his territory a long time ago, but Tyson decided to wait till they were at home to say something.

_Now_

_They were already at home and:_

"No, Tyson she wasn't flirting with me" Kai told him with a calm voice.

"And why did he give you her number then?" Tyson asked him a little bit angry.

"How can I know it?"

"Are you kidding me Kai?"

"No Tyson I'm being serious"  
"And why did you accept his number?" Tyson asked him almost shouting  
"I don't know I thought it was correct, and besides she was not flirting with me"  
"Are you blind or stupid? Even Daichi who never understand anything that is happening around him noticed that girl was flirting with you"  
"hm" was everything Kai said.  
"Kai I'm talking to you, Can you at least look at me?" Tyson told him angrier  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just want you to explain me why were you talking to that girl and why the fuck did you ask for her number"  
"I didn't ask anyone for a number" Kai told him very relaxed.  
"But you took the paper that I'm sure you still have on your pocket""

"You're overreacting Tyson"

Kai was still not looking at him; he was too occupied looking at nothing.

"Overacting? Me?" Tyson told him screaming.

"Yeah, you Tyson, is there anyone else here?"

"Don't tease me Kai, I'm being serious"

"I'm not teasing you" Kai told him even more relaxed and not caring too much about the conversation.

"Can you at least pretend that you are interested in what I'm saying?"

"I'm listening to you"

"Can you at least admit that what you did was wrong?"

"No, because I don't see why it was wrong" Kai was as calmed as before but on the other side Tyson was increasingly angry with his boyfriend.

"I don't know if you are being serious or just playing with me"

"I'm, being totally serious"

"It doesn't look like it" Tyson told him.

"This discussion is pointless" Kai told him.

"How would you feel if you were in my shoes and if it had been me the one who gave his number to a girl? I'm pretty sure you will be even worse than me"

That question called Kai's attention and he look at Tyson just for a few seconds but then he looked away and said:

"That would be different"

"Why would that be different?" Tyson asked him.

"That would be different because I didn't give my phone number to anyone"

"It's almost the same Kai; can you at least understand me?"

"No, I can't, honestly don't get it"

"Aghs Kai, can you at least look at me? I'm fucking talking to you" He told him very angry.

Kai turned his head and focused all his attention on Tyson.

"I'm looking at you now, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter? That you let a girl flirt with you and then you grabbed her number, you have a boyfriend Kai, do you know that? "

"Yes, I do, and he is screaming at me for something that has no sense right now"

"Kai, please, don't tease me" Tyson told him as angry as before

"I don't know what else to tell you, I have already told you like 20 times that she was not flirting with me"

"Oh I see she wasn't flirting with you, so, what were you talking about?"

"About nothing she was just telling me that I was really good-looking and that she would like to see me again and then she gave me her umber"

"WHAT? You told me that and then you told me she was not flirting with you?" Tyson was even angrier than before and Kai was looking at him attentively.

"You look so hot when you are angry" Kai told him and he was really feeling that the temperature in the room and his body was increasing rapidly.

"Kai I'm being serious"

"Believe me, so am I"

"Agh, go fuck yourself" Tyson told him screaming, he was very annoyed with his boyfriend

"I was actually expecting you to do that to me"

"Agh you are impossible Kai, there is no point in talking with you"

"Then don't talk to me"

"What? You want me to not talk to you? You have told me that the girl was flirting whit you and you did nothing about that and you want me to shut up?"

"You were the one who told me there was no point in talking with me and besides she was not flirting with me"

"Then, you were the one who was flirting with her and that's why she gave you her number Right?" Tyson was still angry and Kai could stop admiring how hot his boyfriend looked when he was angry.

"Won't you even try to defend yourself?" Tyson said when he noticed that Kai wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't have a reason to defend myself"

"Agh, Kai you are You're driving me craz.."

Kai was tired of the discussion so he interrupted what Tyson was going to say by kissing him hard. Once Kai's lips where on Tyson's, Tyson forgotten everything he was going to said and all the annoyance he had toward his boyfriend he just relaxed and kissed Kai even harder.

They were like that kissing each other with passion and lust for a long time till they ended up in their bed doing thing that people do when they love each other and sometimes when they don't too but you get what I want to say.

_A couple of minutes later_

They were in their bed

"Tyson"

"What?

"You were right; the girl was actually flirting with me"

"What? You did all that on purpose?"

Kai just laughed.

"Agh I hate you" Tyson told him.

"You weren't saying the same a few minutes ago when you were screaming my name"

Tyson was as red as a tomato at that moment.

"Shh.. shut up" Tyson told him.

Kai laughed and kissed Tyson on the lips.

"But I love you" Kai told him smiling and looking at him.

_The end_

* * *

_Thanks for reading this :)_

_Don't be shy and review if you liked it ;)_


End file.
